


Robot and The Eyeball

by PoisonFlower377



Category: Futurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower377/pseuds/PoisonFlower377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bender and Leela make a fatal mistake when they let Fry fly the Planet Express ship to Earth after a mission.  There was a crash involved and Fry sustains memory loss.  Bender and Leela quit their jobs to open their own detective agency.  Farnsworth implants a micro chip in Fry's brain to make him a bigger, better, faster delivery boy.  Fry improves so much so that he ends up engaged to Morgan Proctor!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot and The Eyeball

Robot and The Eyeball

by: Zoey Webber

 

One fateful day in space, an ambulance is flying towards Earth and lands in Taco Bellvue Hospital. Moments later, Leela and Bender are in the waiting room.

 

LEELA: We never should've let Fry drive the ship.

 

BENDER: Look on the bright side, at least there was no collateral damage done.

 

LEELA: Can't get that image out of my head of Fry slamming his head on the dashboard.

 

BENDER: Collateral damage can be traced back to me.....

 

LEELA: You don't think about anyone but yourself.

 

Minutes later, Zoidberg walks out with Fry who had a bandage around his head.

 

ZOIDBERG: Fry's going to be okay.

 

LEELA: Whew! Thank heavens.

 

ZOIDBERG: But his memory is totally wiped out.

 

BENDER: That's a relief! At least he won't remember that $40 I stole from him.

 

LEELA: Fry, it's me. Leela. The love of your life. Are you okay?

 

FRY: I have no idea who you are.

 

ZOIDBERG: See? Zoidberg told you so!

 

Full of regret, Bender and Leela decide to quit Planet Express.

 

BENDER: I'm quitting Planet Express.

 

LEELA: Me, too. We'll find some other kind of work.

 

Everyone was at Planet Express after Fry got out of the hospital. Bender and Leela signed their resignation. Fry was laying on a table.

 

FARNSWORTH: Now that Fry has his memory wiped out, it's time to try my latest invention.

 

HERMES: Will it get his memory back?

 

AMY: Now that Leela and Bender quit, are we the new crew now?

 

FARNSWORTH: Yes you are. We will restore Fry. We have the technology!

 

ZOIDBERG: What's your invention?

 

FARNWORTH: This microchip! *holds it in his hand* It's a brain chip that makes people smarter, ambitious, and efficient! Come wretched Zoidberg. I need your assistance!

 

Farsworth and Zoidberg go to prepare to have the brain chip put inside Fry. Meanwhile at Leela's apartment, she was getting ready to watch her favorite show Ringer 3000 starring Sarah Michelle Gellar's Head.

 

LEELA: Good, now I'll see what's going to happen to Siobhan and Bridget!

 

Right when she was about to watch it, she hears Bender scream down the hallway. He breaks into her apartment.

 

BENDER: HHHEEEELLLLPPP!!!!!!! SAVE ME! SAVE ME! YOU'RE MY ONLY HOPE!

 

LEELA: Bender? What's going on?

 

BENDER: Somebody broke into my apartment! I've been robbed.

 

After hearing that, Leela laughs at Bender.

 

BENDER: What are you laughing about, Eyeclops?

 

LEELA: This is poetic justice! You commit crimes against others and now someone has commited one against you!

 

BENDER: Got an idea!

 

LEELA: Oh, Lord! What is it? Do I dare ask?

 

BENDER: Since we quit Planet Express and need jobs, why don't we open up our own detective agency?

 

LEELA: Good idea! I'll help you find the culprit!

 

BENDER: All we need is a name.....

 

LEELA: How about Detectives Incorporated?

 

BENDER: Wrong answer! I say we call ourselves, Robot and the Eyeball!

 

LEELA: What's wrong with mine?

 

BENDER: Yours is a good name, if you were part of the Mickey Mouse Club, Britney Spears!

 

LEELA: We're Detectives Incorporated! And don't compare me to that bimbo whore, Britney Spears!

 

BENDER: ROBOT AND THE EYEBALL!

 

LEELA: Will not stand here and be insulted by your one-eye jokes.....

 

They were at each others faces, eye to eye.

 

BENDER: We go with mine or...

 

LEELA: Okay, okay. You win! Robot and the Eyeball it is.

 

BENDER: Yes! We'll run it from your apartment! Let's round up some suspects!

 

Farnsworth and Zoidberg got done installing the brain chip inside Fry's brain.

 

ZOIDBERG: We're done!

 

FARNSWORTH: Good news, everyone! Ladies and Germs, meet the new and improved Fry!

 

AMY: Let's see him!

 

Farnsworth pushes a button and Fry enters the confrence room. Fry was now dull, obediant, and monotoned.

 

FRY: Agent Knight Rider activiated. I await your orders.

 

HERMES: Sweet Hard Rains of Spain! I like this new Fry already!

 

FARNSWORTH: Fry, you are the spaceship captain of Planet Express.

 

FRY: I am a spaceship captain. What do you want me to do *salutes* sir?

 

AMY: Splawesome! He's like a Stepford Wife!

 

HERMES: There's a box of car parts I gave to Scruffy. He put them in the ship.

 

FARNSWORTH: Yes, and we need to take those car parts to The Pep Boys Planet!

 

AMY: Do you know where it is?

 

FRY: Yes, I do. I take you there.

 

Hermes and Amy boarded the ship and Fry does back handsprings up the stairs that lead to the ship. Farnsworth and Zoidberg watch as the ship takes off.

 

ZOIDBERG: Hooray! Something Zoidberg did actually worked!

 

FARNSWORTH: No, _I_ did this! Fry is now like the great uncle I've always wanted. Makes me want to cry *sobs*

 

Moments after Fry, Hermes, and Amy came back from the mission, they walk about how much Fry has improved.

 

HERMES: Fry did the mission without forgetting and slacking off!

 

AMY: Sploh and look! he's doing math equations!

 

Fry was doing math equations on a chalkboard and Farnsworth walked in.

 

FARNSWORTH: Also, he's now my lab assistant. Look how great he is at math!

 

FRY: Yes, he's right! I am great at it!

 

HERMES: He's conceited! *sing songy voice*

 

FARNSWORTH: Come Fry. Let's go work on some expirements!

 

ZOIDBERG: Say, let me give him some orders.

 

AMY: Try if you want to.

 

ZOIDBERG: Fry! Get make us some seaweed soup!

 

FRY: Up your ass, Zoidberg!

 

Hermes and Amy laugh!

 

AMY: He only takes orders from us.

 

HERMES: Even under mind control he still hates Zoidberg!

 

AMY: Does this mean Fry doesn't have free will anymore?

 

FARNSWORTH: Indeed! And that's just the way, uh-huh uh huh, I like it! uh-huh uh-huh!

 

ZOIDBERG: If anyone needs Zoidberg......Oh, yes, that's right! You don't need Zoidberg!

 

HERMES: Damn straight we don't need you!

 

Zoidberg runs away crying.

 

Meanwhile, at Leela's apartment, her and Bender rounded up four suspects. Robot Devil, Roberto, Goth Amazon Woman who's name was Raven and Wernstrom.

 

BENDER: Okay, Leela. One of these suspects has it in for me.

 

LEELA: Which one do you think it is?

 

BENDER: Bring in the Robot Devil.

 

The Robot Devil is put in the interogation chair.

 

ROBOT DEVIL: What are you suspecting me of?

 

BENDER: Where were you yesterday morning at 8 am?

 

ROBOT DEVIL: What I usually do. Torture robot souls.

 

LEELA: This is getting us nowhere. You need to force a confession out of him.....

 

BENDER: I was getting around to that....

 

LEELA: Here. Allow me! You have stepped over the firing line, HotHead!

 

BENDER: You're using wisecracks?

 

LEELA: Of course, that's how you....

 

BENDER: I know to do that! But I use the wisecracks!

 

Robot Devil trembled in fear as Bender gets in his face.

 

BENDER: Your fiery crime spree is about to freeze over!

 

LEELA: That doesn't make any sense!

 

BENDER: He lives in Hell!

 

ROBOT DEVIL: All right! All right! I was nowhere near robbing your apartment!

 

Bender used a Lie Detecting Device.

 

LEELA: Guess his story checks out.

 

Then Roberto was interrogated, but kept speaking gibberish they had no choice but to let him go. Then they interviewed the Goth Amazon Woman, Raven.

 

LEELA: What does this Amazon Woman have against you?

 

BENDER: I escaped her snu-snu. And she sat on you.

 

LEELA: Hmmm, I can use this....

 

BENDER: I'm going to get a beer!

 

As Bender went into the kitchen to get his beer, he heard screaming that came from Raven. Bender ran into the room only to see Leela burning her with a hot iron and punching Raven in the face.

 

LEELA: Confess! it was YOU! Wasn't it?

 

RAVEN: I'm not saying anything until my lawyer gets here!

 

LEELA: You broke into Bender's apartment and robbed him!

 

RAVEN: I ain't talkin' to no damned cops! Talking to cops is totally conformist!

 

LEELA: I'll show you conformist!

 

Leela drags an injured Raven and puts her teeth on a table and Leela jumps on Raven's head and her teeth get knocked out.

 

BENDER: Hey! I'm the dirty cop around here!

 

LEELA: Yeah, well, maybe I want to be the bad one for once!

 

BENDER: Being bad is for cool robots like me, Bender! You're no good at it!

 

Raven was all banged up and beaten thanks to Leela. Bender uses the Lie Detecting Device.

 

LEELA: Why don't you be the good cop for once? Would it kill you?

 

RAVEN: I.....had......nothing.......to do with robbing......that robot. *coughs* Was.....to.....busy.....with....snu...snu!

 

BENDER: Looks like she's right!

 

Leela throws Raven out the window and calls out.

 

LEELA: Hurts, don't it? Go tell the others!

 

BENDER: That leaves our final suspect.

 

When Wernstrom was getting interrogated, he told the truth.

 

WERNSTROM: No, I didn't rob Bender's apartment!

 

LEELA: You have it in for the Professor.

 

BENDER: If you didn't, who did?

 

WERNSTROM: I wouldn't know that.....In my spare time, I'm part of a Barbershop Quartet in Skokie Illinois! Look, I'll prove it to you.

 

Deep in the pocket of his lab coat, Wernstrom takes out of foldable keyboard and starts singing.

 

WERNSTROM: *singing* Hello, my baby! Hello my honey! Hello, my ragtime gal!

 

LEELA: Okay, you're free to go.

 

BENDER: Dammit! We'll never get to the bottom of who robbed me....

 

LEELA: Got it! How about we go to your apartment and you could use that DNA Tracking Device you have installed in you.

 

BENDER: Good idea, Eyeball! We'll check the survillence cameras, too! Let's roll! Cool detective talk! *laughs*

 

Leela and Bender both run out of her apartment and head to Robot Arms. Meanwhile, at Planet Express, Farnsworth was waiting for Fry to come back.

 

HERMES: Can I use Fry to help me with accounting and the beaurcracy?

 

AMY: Splah! he can help me with my schoolwork!

 

ZOIDBERG: Here he comes now.

 

Fry did back handsprings as he entered Planet Express and talked to Farnsworth.

 

FARNSWORTH: Mission accomplished?

 

FRY: Affirmative! Meet the newest member of Planet Express!

 

The newest member was none other than Morgan Proctor. Hermes, Amy, and Zoidberg stood in shock and awe.

 

MORGAN: Greetings, Planet Express! We meet again!

 

FRY: She told me I used to date her. We are dating again! We're in love!

 

MORGAN: Yes, we are! Fry is 10 years younger than me! I'm a cougar!

 

FRY: Tommorow, we are getting married!

 

MORGAN: And now that he's changed, I'm more attracted to him than ever!

 

Fry walked up to Morgan and he and Morgan kissed.

 

ZOIDBERG: Hooray! This is the happiest day of my life!

 

FRY: Give me some sugar, honey!

 

Then Zoidberg throws rice at Fry and Morgan.

 

HERMES: Come on, Amy! Let's get some invitations!

 

AMY: Right behind you.

 

FARNSWORTH: My experiment is a success! Fry is no longer a dumb and lazy slacker! He's smart and intelligent!

 

Zoidberg hums "Here Comes The Bride".

 

The next day at Robot Arms Apartments, Bender uses his DNA Tracking Device and learns who the real culprit is.

 

LEELA: Oh, no! It can't be!

 

BENDER: I'm afraid it is!

 

A knock is heard at the door and Leela goes to answer it.

 

HERMES: Hello, Leela. I'm here to give you and Bender a wedding invitation at The Hip Joint!

 

LEELA: Who's the lucky couple?

 

BENDER: It's not a Mafia Wedding, is it? Don't want to go through _that_ again!

 

HERMES: No, it's the wedding of Fry and Morgan Proctor!

 

BENDER *spits out beer*: WHAT?!?! How the *beep* did that happen?

 

HERMES: After the Professor installed a microchip in Fry's brain, after his tragic memory loss, he's doing a lot better now! See you there!

 

Bender and Leela stood there trying to make sense and figure out what just happened as Hermes leaves.

 

LEELA: Well, this Wangs Chung!

 

BENDER: On top of that, we just found out now that she's the bitch who robbed me!

 

LEELA: We must stop that wedding! You and I together, because we are....

 

BENDER and LEELA: *together* Robot and the Eyeball!

 

They both run out of the apartment and into an empty out of service hover taxi. Bender flies the hover taxi to The Hip Joint.

 

BENDER: Maybe we should do the old Dustin Hoffman "Graduate" approach!

 

LEELA: No, we don't want to interrupt it right away!

 

Bender turns on the radip and the song MoneyGrabber by Fitz and the Tantrums plays. At the Hip Joint, a lot of guests arrive. Kiff was there on a date with Amy, Everyone was there from Linda and Morbo, Mom and her sons, Lrrr and Ndnd, Robot Mafia, The Harlem Globetrotters, Gunter, Fanny, Angelyne, and Zapp were all there. Preacherbot was the priest. Leela and Bender arrive, and sit in the back. Farnsworth, Hermes, Amy, Labarbra, Dwight, and Zoidberg were all there, too! Morgan was wearing a wedding gown and Fry a tux. Fry makes an enterance at the alter by doing cartwheels, handsprings, and flips.

 

FRY: Ready to get married. Must wait for bride.

 

FARNSWORTH: *sobbing*: I've always dreamed of the day I have to give my uncle away.

 

ZOIDBERG: I always cry at weddings!

 

Leela and Bender get ready to make their move as the Wedding March song starts playing as Morgan Proctor walked down the aisle to join Fry and the Preacherbot.

 

PREACHERBOT: Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join Philip J. Fry and Morgan Proctor in the bonds of Holy Matrimony!

 

BENDER: Blah, blah, blah. Come on, let's go!

 

PREACHERBOT: Now, if there's anyone here to thinks these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace!

 

LEELA: Okay, let's do this!

 

BENDER: I know a reason!

 

Crowd Gaps.

 

BENDER: Because that bitch robbed my apartment!

 

LEELA: That she did. And we have the evidence to prove it! Play the tape, Bender!

 

BENDER: Observe this surviallence video, and this DNA sample of her fingerprints!

 

The video showed Morgan breaking apart Bender's apartment. The Police Officers Smitty and URL comes rushing in to arrest her.

 

MORGAN: Yes, he's right! I did rob that robot's apartment! I've always hated you, Bender! That's why I removed your girder!

 

Crowd gasps as an Organ Key is played suspesefully.

 

MORGAN: Then I planned to take over Planet Express! I was going to marry Fry so I can take over Farnsworth's financial assets!

 

LEELA: Arrest her, officers! Arrest her!

 

SMITTY: Morgan Proctor, you're under arrest for burglury!

 

MORGAN: Once I get out of prison, I'm getting my revenge on you!

 

URL: You'll have to wait ten years for that!

 

MORGAN: I've always wanted to say this to you, Bender and Leela.

 

LEELA: Like we care what you have to say.

 

BENDER: Spit it out!

 

MORGAN: I've always hated your *beep* guts!

 

As Morgan was being lead away a beeping sound is heard.

 

LEELA: Don't drop the soap, Morgan! *laughs* Case Closed, Bender! We make awesome detectives!

 

BENDER: That we do, Leela! Now let's laugh and freeze frame!

 

Leela and Bender laugh and freeze.

 

HERMES: What is that beeping sound Professor?

 

AMY: Fry has an angry look on his face....

 

ZOIBDERG: What does that mean?

 

FARNSOWRTH: Fry is going to become an assassin! *screams* RUN!

 

FRY: I MUST KILL! I MUST KILL! I MUST KILL! *ROAR!*

 

Everyone runs out of the Hip Joint as Fry beat up and broke everyone and everything in his path. Fry beats up Zoidberg.

 

FRY: Take this and that and one of these!

 

Hermes and Amy carried and frozen Bender and Leela. Fry broke down the Hip Joint and continued to beat up everyone in his way.

 

FRY: I MUST KILL! I MUST KILL! I MUST KILL! Professor Farnsworth!

 

Everyone else expect the police left in their hovercars. Farnsworth waited for Fry. Once Fry came, he did karate on the police and did flips and handsprings heading towards the Professor.

 

FARNSWORTH: Come on, Fry! You don't want to kill me.

 

Fry took a gun from the cops.

 

FARNSWORTH: Why do people with brain chips in their heads always turn on their masters?

 

FRY: I must kill! I must kill! I must kill, Professor Farnsworth!

 

FARNSWORTH: I deserve to die. Go ahead and shoot me.....

 

FRY: I must kill Professor Farnsworth!

 

FARNSWORTH: I've seen a lot of amazing things in my 160 years. I should've accepted you for the dumb slacker you are....

 

Fry shoots Farnsworth with a gun and a scream is heard. Everything fades to black. The next day everyone expect Fry visited Farnsworth at Taco Bellvue Hospital. Farnsworth was okay. Zoidberg was in a body cast.

 

ZOIDBERG: Oh! Look what Fry did to me.....

 

LEELA: It's a miracle you survived!

 

FARNSWORTH: Glad to have you back, Bender and Leela.

 

BENDER: So, Fry became an assassin? Neat!

 

HERMES: Yes he did. After he shot the Professor his free will came back!

 

AMY: The chip fell out of his ear.

 

LEELA: Where is Fry? Can we see him?

 

FARNSWORTH: He's in federal prison. Apparently, commiting crimes with a brain chip in your brain doesn't matter with the law.

 

HERMES: Well, Bender and Leela. Maybe you can both put your detective work into good use.

 

BENDER: We took down Morgan Proctor, so now we're going to clear Fry's name!

 

They all walk out of the Professor's room and the hospital.

 

LEELA: We're going to hire a good lawyer!

 

BENDER: Yeah, Hyperchicken! Or Johnny Cochran's head! If the brain chip doesn't fit, you must aquit!

 

HERMES: We'll meet you back in Planet Express!

 

AMY: Good luck you guys!

 

BENDER: We are going to get Fry out of prison.

 

LEELA: Because we are....

 

BENDER AND LEELA: Robot and The Eyeball!

 

They both high five each other and freeze frame.

 

Epilogue:

 

Bender and Leela hired Hyperchicken and Fry got a new trial. Bender and Leela were able to prove that Fry didn't know what he was doing, because of having a brain chip. The verdict was Not Guilty and Fry was free thanks to Leela and Bender. Fry went back to Planet Express as a delivery boy and was never allowed to fly the ship again.

 

The End


End file.
